


The PLane Ride

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Kiss, First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 13:18:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim meets someone on a plane and Blair is jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The PLane Ride

The Plane Ride

By Patt

 

Jim was on his way back to Cascade and had just got seated in his assigned seat on the plane when the girl next to him said, “Have you ever flown before?”

 

Jim almost laughed, but decided that would be rude, so he smiled and said, “Oh yeah, I fly a lot.”

 

“This is my first time and I’m scared to death,” she said. 

 

“My name is Jim. What’s yours?” Jim asked. 

 

“Jade. It’s good to meet you. I’m so nervous. I mean, you would think that I would have flown by this age, right? I’m thirty-four. But I’ve never needed to leave my home town. My sister lives in Seattle and she needs help after having her first baby. I felt like I should go. Wouldn’t you have gone?” Jade was babbling. 

 

“Yes, I would have gone too. You’re doing a good thing and flying is as easy as pie. The take off is exhilarating, it gets your heart pumping quite quickly and the landing is the best fun you’ll have in a long while. I love flying,” Jim said trying to make Jade feel better about her flight. 

 

“Can I ask you a favor?” Jade asked Jim. 

 

“Sure, ask away,” Jim said. 

 

“Can I hold your hand when the plane takes off? I’m so scared,” Jade pleaded. 

 

There was no way Jim could say no to these blue eyes. They were a lot like Blair’s eyes and he could rarely say no to his Guide either. 

 

“Sure, you can hold my hand for as long as you need to. It’s really rather fun, so just think of it as an adventure,” Jim suggested. 

 

“You’re very sweet, Jim and you’re really nice to look at. Tell me you live in Seattle,” Jade said. 

 

Jim was a little taken aback by the change in attitude. “No, I live in Cascade. It’s almost two hours away from Seattle. And I’m planning on talking to my roommate when I get home about changing our lifestyle, so I’m really not interested,” Jim informed Jade. 

 

“Your roommate is pretty?” Jade asked as she saw the trucks move away from loading the bags in the plane. She was getting very nervous. 

 

“No, my roommate is a guy,” Jim said quietly. Jim took this moment to turn down his dials, so he wouldn’t blow an eardrum when the plane started. Having the senses wasn’t always fun and games. Thankfully Blair had taught him what to do and how to do it, so he did it almost as if it was second nature. Maybe it was second nature. 

 

Jade turned and looked at Jim oddly and said, “You don’t look like the kind of guy that would be into guys. Are you sure?”

 

Jim almost laughed. Jade was trying to be so open about it, but he could tell she was shocked. “I’m quite sure. I’ve been putting it off for a long while, but I was visiting a sick Aunt and she told me to talk to him. There was no time like the present. So I’m going to talk to him about it.”

 

The plane started rolling backwards away from the building and Jade grabbed Jim’s hand and held on for dear life. 

 

“It’s okay, Jade, this is normal. It’s going to be fine,” Jim assured her. 

 

The Stewart came out and began to show them everything to do in case of an accident and this freaked Jade out even more. Then the plane really started moving backwards at a faster pace and she was breathing much too hard. 

 

“Jade, hold my other hand with your other hand and relax. Take deep breaths and think of wonderful thoughts. Are you excited to see your niece or nephew?”

 

She smiled, took Jim’s other hand in hers and said, “I can’t wait to see him. His name is Jarod. I’ve seen some pictures, but that’s all.”

 

“That’s a very nice name. I like it. Was he named after anyone in the family?” Jim asked still keeping her from noticing that the plane was now going forward, getting ready for take-off. 

 

“Yes, he’s named after me and his daddy, who is Rod. Ja from my name and Rod from his. He never liked Rodney as a name, so he chose Jarod to be after both of us. What do you think?” Jade asked. 

 

“I think it was smart thinking of Rod to come up with that. I like Jarod much better than Rodney, also,” Jim agreed. 

 

The plane was starting down the runway and she was holding Jim’s hand tighter and tighter, but he remained calm. “Did you bring a digital camera to take lots of pictures for the grandparents?” Jim asked. 

 

“Oh yeah, my Mother has threatened me with death if I don’t take at least 20 a day while I’m there. She wanted to go, but my dad hasn’t been feeling really well and she hated to leave him. Another reason why I felt like I needed to be there,” Jade explained. 

 

The plane lifted off the ground and Jade almost screamed. Jim took charge and said, “Tell me about Jarod. Does he have a head full of hair, or is he a bald baby?”

 

“He has a head full of hair,” Jade responded. 

 

“What color?” Jim asked. 

 

“It’s almost black. My sister has very dark brown hair and Rod has black hair, so Jarod’s is very dark indeed. And there is a ton of it. It looks like he needs a little haircut already,” Jade bragged. 

 

“He sounds very cute. I’m so glad that you’re going to be able to see him,” Jim said. 

 

Jim noticed that she wasn’t holding on for dear life anymore. She had stopped hurting his fingers some time ago. Talking about the baby had helped a great deal. “So are you planning some big shopping trips with your sister while you’re there?”

 

Jade smiled and said, “Yes. How do you know this stuff? We have talked about us shopping for two weeks already. That was before the baby came. Now that he’s here, I can’t wait. I haven’t decided what to get him yet, but we’ll find out when we see it.”

 

“Do you want to see something more extraordinary than seeing your nephew for the first time?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, what is it?” Jade was wide eyed and ready for a surprise. 

 

“Look out this window and see the clouds in the sky. We’re up really far now and you’ll see how beautiful it is up here,” Jim remarked. 

 

She looked from the middle seat where she was sitting, over the empty window seat and saw the clouds surrounding the plane and got a look of awe on her face immediately. 

 

“That is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen in my life,” Jade admitted to Jim. 

 

“I told you flying wasn’t bad,” Jim replied. 

 

“No, it’s not that bad, but I have your hand to hold on to, so that makes me a little braver than I felt before we left the ground,” Jade commented. 

 

“I’m glad that you’re feeling better about the flight. I knew you would,” Jim said. 

 

“So now it’s your turn to talk. Tell me about this roommate,” Jade inquired. 

 

“His name is Blair. He’s a cop. In fact, he’s my partner at work and at home, so that makes it all the harder to talk to him about it. He’s beautiful to look at. He has long curly brown hair that sometimes almost looks red when the sun shines on it. His eyes are blue like this sky is blue. They are beautiful,” Jim said smiling. 

 

“I don’t see a problem. If he’s your partner at work and your roommate, he probably already knows how you feel even if you haven’t said anything,” Jade guessed. 

 

“Maybe, but it’s still going to be hard for me to talk to him about it. He’s driving to Seattle to pick me up and we’re driving the two hours home together. So I might talk to him about it then, when he can’t run screaming out of the room. And he can’t throw me out of a moving car,” Jim teased, but Jade could tell he was a little bit serious. 

 

“Jim, I think you’re selling yourself short. If Blair has any sense at all, he’ll know what a great guy you are already. Not everyone would have done what you did today,” Jade said. 

 

“What?” Jim asked. 

 

“You saved me from giving up and getting off the plane. I was that scared. And now I’m flying and doing all right with it. You’re a very good man, Jim.”

 

“Thank you, Jade,” Jim almost blushed. 

 

“Promise me that you’ll talk to him on the way back to Cascade?” Jade pleaded. 

 

“Okay, I will. But you’ll never know what his answer is,” Jim teased again. 

 

“Do you have a business card with you? I could call and check up on you, couldn’t I?” Jade asked very seriously. 

 

“Yes, I have one, but I need my hands back to get it,” Jim said with a smile. 

 

Jade let go of the kind man’s gentle hands and felt a loss immediately. Jim got the card out of his wallet and handed it to her. She took it and put it in her wallet. Jim said, “Let me have it back and I’ll put my home number on it for you. That way you can ask me how things went and I can ask you how the baby is,” Jim suggested. 

 

She pulled the card back out and gave it to Jim along with a pen. Jim wrote down his home number and handed it back to her. 

 

“You should come to Cascade while you’re in Seattle. It’s a nice little town and we’d love to have you for dinner,” Jim surprised himself by saying all of this. 

 

“I don’t even know you, Jim,” Jade said quickly. 

 

“You’ve been hanging on to me for dear life for the last hour; I think you know me just fine. I’ve told you about Blair, you’ve told me about Jarod. We know each other,” Jim rambled. 

 

“I’ll think about it,” Jade declared. 

 

“So what do you do for a living?” Jim asked her. 

 

“Promise you won’t laugh?” Jade asked. 

 

“I promise,” Jim said seriously. 

 

“I’m a cop,” Jade said quietly. 

 

“You’re kidding? Jim asked. 

 

“No, I’m not kidding. I’ve been a cop for 12 years now. I’m not afraid of bullets flying, but I was scared shitless of flying off the ground,” Jade admitted again. 

 

“Well, you’re over that now. All the more reason for you to come to Cascade. You can meet the bullpen gang. They would like you. We play poker on Saturday night, if you’d like to come and stay over for the night that would work out just fine for us,” Jim asked. 

 

“Don’t you think you should ask Blair about it first?” Jade questioned. 

 

“Yeah, you’re right. I’ll ask him and I’ll let you know when you call,” Jim reminded her. 

 

“I would love to get a job closer to my sister. San Diego is a long way away from her. And I’ll miss seeing Jarod growing up,” Jade explained. 

 

“You could always put in for a transfer to the Seattle stations or the ones in Cascade. It’s still close enough to see them every other week or so,” Jim rationalized. 

 

“Do you try and talk people into moving to Cascade all the time, Jim?”

 

“No, I never have. Actually I never talk to anyone on a plane. This is my first time,” Jim said. 

 

“You were just being kind and I can never thank you enough for that,” Jade said thankfully. 

 

“Do you have any questions about Cascade?” Jim asked. 

 

“Do you have any friends my age?” Jade inquired. 

 

“Are you saying, I’m too old for you?” Jim teased. 

 

“I mean someone that isn’t in love with his roommate, named Blair,” Jade laughed. 

 

“I happen to have a lot of friends that are younger than me and they would love to meet you. And a lot of them are single. Not that I would introduce you to a married man anyhow,” Jim laughed. 

 

“I think you have me talked into it. I really like you Jim and hope to meet Blair some day. That would be really nice,” Jade professed. 

 

Jim pulled a piece of gum out of his pocket and said, “Start chewing on this so the descent won’t hurt your ears at much. I use it all the time.”

 

“Do you have a piece for yourself too?” Jade asked. 

 

“Yup, I bought a pack before the flight took off,” Jim said. 

 

Jade took a hold of Jim’s hand and Jim looked oddly at her. “What’s wrong?” he asked. 

 

“I can feel the plane descending and it’s scaring me a little bit. Do you mind if I hold your hand again?” Jade queried.

 

“Hold away, it’s not that bad. I find it very exciting,” Jim warned her. 

 

She didn’t say anymore, she just held on to Jim’s hand for dear life. When the plane finally landed, she turned and gave Jim a big kiss on his cheek. 

 

“Thank you so much for helping me through this. And you’re right, the landing is one of the best parts,” Jade said happily. 

 

When it came time for their overhead luggage, they both pulled them out and walked down the aisle one in front of the other. They walked down to the luggage area together and waited for about ten minutes before their luggage came around. They both picked them up and walked towards the door. Jade saw Blair first. She knew it was Blair because he was very happy to see Jim. Jade knew that Blair was going to be receptive. She turned to Jim and hugged him and then kissed him on the lips. 

 

Jim looked questionably at her and she whispered, “He’s not going to want to share so this might help.”

 

Jim smiled and walked towards Blair. He took him into his arms and gave him a huge bear hug. Jade walked out of the airport and Jim figured he would never see her again. 

 

Blair watched the stranger walk out of the airport and said, “Making out with passengers, I see.

 

“Not at all what it looked like,” Jim explained. 

 

“Do tell,” Blair said as he helped Jim get his luggage. 

 

“Let’s talk about it on our way home, it’ll help pass the time,” Jim suggested. 

 

@@@@@

 

Once they loaded up the luggage and got on the road again, Blair said, “So want to tell me who that was?”

 

“Her name is Jade and she’s a cop from San Diego,” Jim answered. 

 

“And so this made her more kissable?” Blair asked. 

 

Jim smiled over at Blair. Jade had been right, Blair wouldn’t want to share. “No, she was scared to fly, it was her first time and I held her hand the entire way. Well, almost the entire way. She was just grateful,” Jim stated. 

 

“That was nice of you, but it seemed like she got a little more out of it than you did, maybe,” Blair explained to the naïve partner of his. 

 

“She was just grateful, I swear. Now I have some things to talk about on the way home,” Jim started. 

 

“I’m listening,” Blair replied. 

 

“How do you feel about homosexual relationships?” Jim asked as calmly as he could, being so nervous. 

 

“Well, it would depend on who they were. I’m not against them, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Blair answered. 

 

“Have you ever had any feelings towards a man?” Jim asked quickly before he lost his nerve. 

 

Blair almost swerved off the road. “Sorry about that, you took me off guard. Yes, I’ve been in a relationship with a man before. Why?”

 

“Do you find me attractive?” Jim asked. 

 

Blair looked over at his partner, as if he had grown two heads. “Jim everyone finds you attractive.”

 

“But do you?” Jim asked again. 

 

Blair smiled over at Jim and answered, “Yes, I find you very attractive. I would love to date you.”

 

“I didn’t even get to ask you on a date. You ruined it for me,” Jim teased. 

 

“So ask me already,” Blair teased back. 

 

“Would you like to go out for dinner tonight and maybe hit a spot where we can dance?” Jim asked hopefully. 

 

“I would love to and the dancing sounds great too. I bet you’re very good at dancing,” Blair said. 

 

“I don’t have two left feet, “Jim smiled, “do you know of anywhere they have dancing for two guys?”

 

“We would have to go to one of the gay places in town. They’re not too bad,” Blair informed Jim. 

 

“So we’re on for dinner and dancing tonight, right?” Jim asked nervously. 

 

“Jim calm down, everything will be fine,” Blair assured him. 

 

“I haven’t been with a guy in years, but I’ve been interested for about 8 months. I wanted to talk to you about it, but I was too nervous and didn’t want to blow our friendship.” Jim professed. 

 

“Well, I haven’t been with a guy in a long while either, I didn’t want to freak you out while I was living with you. Are we both dummies or what?” Blair teased. 

 

“Yes, we’re official dummies,” Jim teased back. 

 

“I asked Jade to come for dinner on Poker night, but I don’t know if she’ll be able to make it or not,” Jim mentioned in passing. 

 

“Why would she want to come to our house?” Blair asked almost sounding irritated. 

 

“Blair, she’s just someone I helped on the plane. She likes the idea of you and me together, so don’t get yourself out of sorts,” Jim advised. 

 

“But still, why would she come to our house?” Blair asked. 

 

“She wanted to meet some other cops and think about moving to this area so she’d be closer to her sister and new nephew,” Jim explained. 

 

“And don’t you find it weird that she’s willing to transfer to somewhere strange just because of you?” Blair asked. 

 

“It isn’t because of me. She wants to be closer to her sister and either Seattle or Cascade would be closer to her,” Jim explained further. 

 

“I’m not sure I like the idea of her being around you. I saw the way she kissed you,” Blair snapped. 

 

Jim started laughing and said, “She was trying to make you jealous. And it did, so I knew I might have a chance with you. See, she was right.”

 

“She was trying to make me jealous? Why would she do that?” Blair asked. 

 

“She believed that if we were roommates all of this time, you probably already knew how I felt about you and she just wanted to give you a little push. Cut her some slack, Blair,” Jim stated. 

 

“All right, I’ll give her the benefit of the doubt, but if she makes any moves on my man, she’s a dead woman,” Blair responded. 

 

Jim burst out laughing again. “I’m your man, eh?”

 

“Yeah, and don’t you forget it,” Blair ordered. 

 

“Where do you want to go for dinner tonight?” Jim asked. 

 

“Claim Jumper is our favorite place, so let’s go there,” Blair suggested. 

 

“Claim Jumper it is. And how about dancing afterwards? Do you know a place?” Jim inquired. 

 

“Yeah, the Man Club on 5th Street is really quiet and nice. They play blues music and have a dance floor. It’s not wild, just really laid back and calm,” Blair replied. 

 

“I can’t wait. And speaking of hardly waiting, I’ve been having dreams of you and me in the bedroom,” Jim said very quietly. 

 

“Oh wow, you’re dreaming about us having sex? Woo Hoo. Was it good?” Blair teased. 

 

“It was very good. I love sucking cock,” Jim admitted. 

 

“Well that works out great because I love to have mine sucked. We’re perfect for each other,” Blair declared. 

 

“Is it too soon to tell you that I think I’m in love with you,” Jim confessed. 

 

“You think? I would hope that you would know,” Blair said. 

 

“All right I do know. I love you,” Jim stated. 

 

“I love you, too. So where do we go from here?” Blair asked seriously. 

 

“You mean besides dating?” Jim asked. 

 

“I mean do we date for so long and then move into the same room or what? I’m just worried about having to stay in my little room for the rest of my life,” Blair said smiling. 

 

“I’d like you to move into my room tonight after we get home from dancing. Do we still have tomorrow off?” Jim asked. 

 

“Yes, we have tomorrow off and I think that we should move everything up there tomorrow. Not tonight. Tonight we concentrate on dancing and love. If you’re a good boy, I might sleep over,” Blair remarked with a smile on his face. 

 

“I’ll be a very good boy, just for you,” Jim commented quite seriously. 

 

@@@@@

 

The drive home went fairly quickly because the boys talked about everything and anything that had to do with them together. Jim was hot for Blair and he could tell that Blair was hot for him. Jim glanced over once and saw that Blair’s cock was hard. This made Jim smile. It made him feel good to know that Blair wanted him that badly. Now they just had to wait until the evening. 

 

@@@@@

 

At Claim Jumper Jim gave his name and they sat and waited to be called. They went early so that they wouldn’t have to wait all night long for a table. Within ten minutes, they called Jim’s name and he and Blair followed the waitress back to their booth. Jim was thrilled that they had a booth. It was a little more romantic that way. 

 

As soon as they sat down, Jim took his foot out of his shoe and then lifted it up and over to Blair’s groin and began to rub. 

 

“Oh man, you are so unfair,” Blair said pushing Jim’s foot down off his groin. 

 

“You feel good, Chief,” Jim acknowledged. 

 

“Not here, man,” Blair said sternly, hoping that would work. 

 

Jim sighed and put his foot back into his shoe and began to look at the menu. Blair felt a little let down that Jim didn’t even try again. 

 

“What are you going to have Chief?” 

 

“Filet Mignon, it’s always great, and I feel like a tender piece of meat tonight,” Blair said almost laughing. 

 

“I’ll show you tender piece of meat,” Jim said teasing him back. 

 

“What are you going to have?” Blair asked. 

 

“I’m going to have the Prime Rib, it’s wonderful here,” Jim said licking his lips. 

 

“Don’t lick your lips unless you want them to be kissed,” Blair said. 

 

Jim licked his lips again and Blair leaned over the table and kissed Jim. Not a passionate kiss, but a quick kiss to let Jim know that he did want him and soon.

 

They ordered dinner, ate and had a terrific time. Both men could hardly wait to go dancing. Tonight was going to be like a dream come true for both of them. 

 

@@@@@

 

On the drive over to 5th Street, Blair asked, “So who gets to lead?”

 

“I like to lead, if that’s all right with you,” Jim said quickly. 

 

“Okay, but then who gets to lead at home?”

 

“Chief, I’m not big on discussing these things, I think they should just happen,” Jim explained. 

 

“So you’re saying that if things went a certain way, I could top?” Blair asked hopefully. 

 

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. But it could also go the opposite way too. Are you opposed to that?” Jim asked. 

 

“Hell no, I want you any way I can get you. Here we are, Jim. Are you ready to dance?” Blair asked. 

 

“Yes, I’ve never tried this place out, I’m glad you knew about it,” Jim said. 

 

“Well, I only heard about it, I’ve never been here. So this is going to be new to both of us,” Blair said. 

 

“Come on, the sooner we dance, we get to go home and make love,” Jim assured Blair. 

 

“That sounds so nice. I like the idea of you making love to me. I can’t wait,” Blair was getting excited and it was showing. 

 

Jim took a whiff of the air and all he smelled were Blair’s pheromones and he was a goner. “How about we dance another night? Your scent is driving me crazy.”

 

“No, come on, we’re going to dance at least one dance. Follow me,” Blair said taking Jim by the hand and dragging him into the building. 

 

It was indeed a nice night club. The music was soft and easy to listen to. Jim couldn’t wait to dance with Blair, although he knew that he was going to be hard as a rock, rubbing up against Blair. 

 

The sat down at a table and got one beer to share and then got up to dance. Jim led him to the dance floor and everyone that was there, stopped to watch the two of them dance. Jim was a very good dancer, but so was Blair. They made a perfect team, and watching the two of them was like seeing magic before your eyes. 

 

The two men danced to six songs and then Blair said, “Either we go home, or I’m going to come in my pants.”

 

Jim laughed softly into Blair’s ear and whispered, “I need you too.”

 

The two men left the place and decided on the drive home that they were going to go there at least once a month and dance their hearts out. It was a great place. 

 

@@@@@

 

When they arrived home, both men were hot and ready to go. Blair couldn’t believe how excited he was. Jim couldn’t believe how badly he wanted Blair at that very moment. 

 

Jim went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and cleaned up a little. When he walked out, Blair walked in to do the same thing. 

 

Jim walked up the stairs and got the comforter pulled down, along with the sheets and blanket and then he began to strip his clothes off. He was standing there naked when Blair got there. 

 

“Holy shit, batman…” Blair said. 

 

Jim walked over to Blair and helped him get out of his clothing as quickly as he could. 

 

Jim asked, “You like?”

 

“I love,” Blair answered. 

 

“Good… Now come and join me on the bed,” Jim suggested. 

 

Blair was always good at following orders, so he went and got on the bed. Okay, maybe not all orders, but ones from a naked Jim were good orders. 

 

Both men were hard as rocks and they lay side by side awaiting the other ones next move. 

 

Jim began to kiss Blair and Blair of course kissed him back. They were the kind of kisses that took your breath away, and they had to stop now and then so they could just take a deep breath. Jim’s tongue was dancing a tango with Blair’s tongue at the moment and Blair was enjoying the hell out of it. 

 

Jim slid his hand down and started to fist Blair’s cock. “Jim, don’t do that unless you want me to come all over you. I’m too close. Let me calm down a little bit.”

 

Jim stopped and instead got on top of Blair and began to rub their erections together, as he did pushups to keep his weight off of Blair. Before long Blair was pushing up and meeting each thrust of Jim’s cock onto his. They were both panting, grunting and groaning with need. Finally Jim said, “Shit,” and came all over Blair’s belly. Blair came right after him, whispering Jim’s name. Jim rolled over and off of Blair, so he wouldn’t squish him and Blair said, “Hey, I was getting into the blanket.”

 

Jim took some wipes from his night stand and cleaned them both off and then lay on top of Blair. “I thought I would be too heavy for you.”

 

“I love the closeness. That was great, but I was hoping to last longer than fifteen minutes,” Blair laughed. 

 

“I know what you mean. Let’s get our second wind and we’ll do better the next time,” Jim assured him. 

 

“I don’t know, I think this time was pretty fucking good,” Blair argued. 

 

“Yes, it was good, just a little fast. Sorry about that. You have no idea what it’s like with these senses. I can pop at the drop of a hat if the person has the right pheromones. And you definitely have the right pheromones. I love your scent.”

Jim kissed Blair’s neck and began to lick and suck it. 

 

“I love you, Jim,” Blair confessed. 

 

“And I love you,” Jim declared. 

 

Jim moved down Blair’s body and kissed his stomach and licked it too. Then he moved to Blair’s cock and took him into his mouth. As he began to give him a blow job, Blair realized that Jim Ellison was really good at blow jobs. Before long Blair was close to the edge again. 

 

“Fuck me, Jim,” Blair ordered. 

 

“I could do that,” Jim answered as he got a condom and the lube out of the drawer. He barely had time to start loosening up Blair’s hot, tight hole when Blair began to beg. 

 

“Please fuck me now. Right now, I’m ready. Fuck me already,” Blair pleaded. 

 

Jim put the condom on, pulled Blair’s legs around his waist and slid into Blair’s tight channel. Blair made all of the right noises at the right times and before long, Jim was in all the way. He began to thrust gently at first, but as Blair got used to him, he sped up a little bit. Before long Blair started to fist his own cock, so that he would be ready when Jim was. Jim hit Blair’s love bump over and over again making Blair squeal with delight. This in turn made Jim get closer and closer. Before long Blair came all over himself and Jim shot his load into Blair not long after that. 

 

Jim lay on top of Blair for about five minutes and he began to slip out of Blair’s ass. “That was great, Chief.”

 

“Yeah, that was terrific. God, you fuck good,” Blair said as he began to kiss Jim all over again. 

 

“Oh no you don’t. You’ll get my motor running again and I need a shower. So do you. Not to mention that I need to rest a little bit in between,” Jim said. 

 

“Our first shower together?” Blair asked. 

 

“If you want,” Jim offered. 

 

“I want,” Blair said and kissed Jim quickly. 

 

Both men got up and took a long hot shower, with a little fooling around in there too. Jim and Blair couldn’t keep their hands off of each other. 

 

@@@@@

 

Jim and Blair were sitting on the sofa, cuddled together watching the news when the phone rang. Jim saw it was from Seattle and picked it up in case it was Jade. 

 

“Ellison,” Jim answered. 

 

“Hi Jim, it’s me, Jade,”

 

“Hi Jade, I’m just sitting here cuddling with my partner at the moment, what can I do you for?” Jim asked. 

 

“You mentioned something about a poker game on Saturday night. Could I still come?” Jade asked. 

 

“Let me ask the boss,” Jim said as he covered up the receiver, “is it all right if Jade comes for poker night t with the guys and Connor?”

 

“Sure,” Blair said quietly. 

 

“Are you certain that you’re okay with it?” Jim asked. 

 

“More than okay. Tell her to come,” Blair said sweetly. 

 

Jim got back on the phone and said, “Here is our address.”

 

After he got done doing that, he waited for questions about anything and they weren’t far behind. 

 

“Will the Captain of your department be there?” Jade asked. 

 

“Yes, he’s always at our house on poker night. Anything else?” Jim asked. 

 

“Can I have some numbers to call for a hotel?” Jade inquired. 

 

“You can stay in our spare room,” Jim said smiling at Blair. 

 

Blair whispered, “Spare room?”

 

Jim covered up the phone and said, “You won’t need it anymore.”

 

Blair snuggled back into Jim’s arms and Jim told Jade, “Don’t worry about a thing. You’ll stay with us. You’ll have a good time.”

 

“See you on Saturday. I should be there by 2:00, “Jade said. 

 

“See you then. Goodbye,” Jim replied and hung up the phone. 

 

“So does this mean we have to clean the spare room before Saturday?” Blair teased. 

 

“Yes, that’s what it means. But it shouldn’t take too long; all of your stuff is going to be upstairs except for the bed and the dresser. It’s going to be easy, don’t you worry,” Jim said smiling. 

 

“You’re sure you want a complete stranger staying with us? What if she turns out to be a whack-job?” Blair teased some more. 

 

“Then I guess you’ll have to protect me won’t you?” Jim teased back. 

 

@@@@@ 

 

Jim and Blair worked nonstop on the bedroom, getting everything brought upstairs that needed to be and cleaned the spare room out until it shined. “Hey why didn’t you help me clean my room before?” Blair asked laughing at the look on Jim’s face. 

 

“There was never anything in it for me before. Now I get you upstairs. You’re all mine. It makes a big fucking difference, let me tell you,” Jim growled, but still had a smile on his face. 

 

“Oh I see, give you sex and all things change, right?” Blair mocked.

 

Jim stopped what he was doing and took Blair into his arms and kissed him. He didn’t say anything, just kissed him long and hard. 

 

“Wow, I really like this new relationship,” Blair kidded. 

 

“I do too,” Jim replied. 

 

@@@@@

 

Both men knew that the week would go quickly because they had a lot of paperwork to get caught up on. Jim took the time to invite everyone over for Poker night on Saturday and everyone said they were coming. Jim and Blair were both very excited about it. 

 

@@@@@

 

At lunch Jim said, “Do we tell any of our friends about us?”

 

“Well, we’re going to have to because Jade is staying in our spare room. They’re going to wonder where you’re keeping me these days,” Blair teased. 

 

“I sort of wanted to keep it to ourselves a while longer, but I guess you’re right. We’ll need to tell them something,” Jim reasoned. 

 

“Are you going to eat that last part of your sandwich?” Blair asked reaching for it before Jim even answered. 

 

“Go ahead, I know you’re hungry,” Jim said handing it to Blair. Jim found himself loving the idea of sharing things with Blair. Food, sex, joy, happiness or life in general. 

 

@@@@@

 

On Saturday morning, Jim and Blair were both off work, so they could get all of the food ready for that night. 

 

“Jim, do you think we have enough food?” Blair asked seriously. 

 

Jim looked over all of the food the two of them had made and started to laugh. “I think we have enough for two parties. So stop worrying.”

 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you?” Blair asked. 

 

“Not since this morning when you woke me up so nicely,” Jim answered. 

 

“Well, I do. I love you more then you’ll ever know,” Blair confessed. 

 

“Good, because I adore you and love you just as much,” Jim declared. 

 

It was about 1:00 and there was a knock at the door. Blair went to answer it and found Jade standing there. She looked as lovely as ever. Blair felt a tinge of jealousy, but it passed fairly quickly. After all, Jim had just made love to him, not her. 

 

“Come on in, Jade. It’s good to finally meet you,” Blair said as he shook her hand. 

 

“It’s fantastic meeting you too. I’ve heard a lot about you. Jim talked non-stop about you and what he had plans for,” Jade smiled. 

 

Blair felt somewhat better. This woman wasn’t here to steal his lover, she was here to meet some new friends and perhaps see about a job. Blair was going to calm his act down right then and there. 

 

@@@@@

 

Jim showed Jade her room and she got settled while Jim and Blair continued to cook and get things ready. Everyone was coming early that night because they were going to eat too. 

 

Jade walked out and said, “Okay, I need to do something to help, I’m feeling like that third wheel and I don’t like it that much.”

 

Jim and Blair both laughed and Blair said, “Come on over and help with dinner. We’re almost done, but there are a couple of things you could do.”

 

The three of them worked along side each other until about 4:30 and Jim said, “Everyone is going to be here at 5:00, so let’s take a break.”

 

They all washed up and walked into the living room. Jim walked back into the kitchen for a beer and asked, “Would you two like a beer, also?”

 

“Oh that sounds marvelous,” Jade answered. 

 

“Yeah, I could use one, Jim,” Blair replied. 

 

They all sat down with their beers and Jim said, “So did you call Simon like I told you to?”

 

“Yes, and he has an opening in Major Crimes if I’m interested. He checked my references and said he was impressed. Now I just have to decide if I want to move or not. It’s a big step,” Jade said. 

 

Blair said, “So what does your sister think of you moving closer?” 

 

“She’s in heaven. She wanted me to move closer while she was pregnant, but I never had enough nerve. This is the first time I’ve sent a resume in 12 years. It’s not as easy as it sounds,” Jade commented. 

 

There was a knock at the door at exactly 5:00 and Jim knew that all of the bullpen gang were behind the door. He opened it to Simon, Joel, Rafe, Brown and Connor and said, “Come on in and meet Jade Mitchell.”

 

They all came in and began talking to Jade right away. Before long, Jim and Blair were in the kitchen alone and Blair said, “She’s doing really well with everyone. I think Connor likes the idea of having another woman in the squad room. What do you think?”

 

“I’m glad they like her, she’s a nice girl. But she has to make the decision to move or not. It can’t be up to any of us,” Jim said. 

 

“Of course it has to be up to her. She’ll decide on her own and things will be fine,” Blair responded. 

 

Jim and Blair got all of the food out and ready to serve and Jim said, “Soups on.”

 

Everyone filled their plates, bowls and cups with everything and Jim and Blair just stood and watched all of their friends eat like pigs. This made them smile big time. 

 

@@@@@

 

After the dishes were done, the poker game started. No one was cutting Jade any slack. They were playing ruthless poker and she found out that she’d have to be on her toes the entire night. 

 

They all talked a lot, getting to know each other more as they played. Jim and Blair were unusually quiet and finally Simon said, “All right you two, what’s going on? You haven’t said one word since the poker game started. What’s up?”

 

Blair cleared his throat and said, “Jim and I have something to tell you all.”

 

Jim stood up to get two more beers, making this like the fifth beer Jim had in the evening. He leaned against the bar and said, “Blair and I are an item.”

 

“And?” Simon asked. 

 

“And what? We’re an item,” Jim replied. 

 

“You’ve been an item for a long while, why are you telling us tonight,” Simon said. 

 

“No we weren’t,” Jim said quickly. 

 

“Oh Sandy, I can’t believe how long it took you two to get to this place,” Connor teased. 

 

“Why are you blaming me?” Blair asked. 

 

“Because you’re supposed to be the thinker,” Connor answered. 

 

Everyone started to laugh and Joel said, “So it’s official now?” 

 

“Yes, it’s official,” Blair responded wearing a very huge smile. 

 

“Congratulations,” Brown said and smacked them both on the back. 

 

“What he said,” Rafe said shaking their hand. 

 

“We’d sort of like it to stay in the family if you know what I mean?” Jim asked. 

 

“Makes sense to me, but eventually it’s going to get out, Jim. And then you’ll have to deal with it,” Simon supposed. 

 

“I guess so, but for the time being, we’d like just our friends to know,” Blair agreed with Jim. 

 

Simon changed the subject quickly and asked Jade, “So do you think you might be working with us soon?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t know. I have to give it some more thought if you don’t mind. I’ll let you know in a day or two,” Jade answered. 

 

“That will be fine,” Simon stated. 

 

They all continued to play cards until about 1:00 a.m. and then everyone left for the evening. Jade helped Jim and Blair clean up the loft before she went to bed. 

 

Blair couldn’t stand it anymore. He asked, “What do you think of everyone?”

 

“I think I love them all, but I still need to think some more. It’s a big step. I’ve been with the other department for 12 years and I can’t seem to get over feeling like I’m letting them down,” Jade explained. 

 

“Whatever you decide, we’ll be here for you,” Jim remarked. 

 

“Thank you. Well, I’m going to go to bed, I’m exhausted. See you both in the morning,” Jade said as she headed into the spare room and shut the door. 

 

Jim and Blair went into the bathroom and got ready for bed and then went up the stairs for the night. 

 

Blair kissed Jim with a lot of passion when they got into bed and Jim said, “No way. Not with someone in the house.”

 

Blair said, “Bummer, dude.”

 

Jim laughed and pulled Blair into his arms for the night. Blair was almost asleep within moments. Jim followed closely behind. 

 

@@@@@

 

The following morning, Jim and Blair woke up to wonderful smells coming out of their kitchen. Jim couldn’t believe that he had slept through all of the noise she must have made to make breakfast. 

 

“You had a lot to drink last night, that’s why you didn’t hear her,” Blair said, almost like he could read Jim’s mind. 

 

“I guess so, if I didn’t hear her until now. I’m falling down on the job,” Jim said as he pulled Blair in for a big kiss. 

 

Blair pulled away and said, “Not with someone in the house.” Blair was teasing, but Jim swatted his butt anyhow. 

 

They both got dressed and walked down the stairs and said, “Good morning, Jade.”

 

“I have something to tell you,” Jade began. 

 

“Blair and Jim sat down at the table and Blair said, “Spill.”

 

“I’ve decided to take the job. I’ll give two weeks notice at the department and move here in two more weeks. Anyone game for helping me find a place to live?” Jade asked. 

 

“I will, I love looking at apartments,” Blair replied. 

 

“Congratulations on deciding. I’m glad you’re going to be joining our crew. They’re a good lot,” Jim admitted freely. 

 

“I also wanted to tell you how glad I am that you spoke to Blair, because you two are a perfect couple. I’ve never seen anyone as comfortable with each other as you two are. I’m very happy for you,” Jade disclosed. 

 

“Thank you,” Jim answered. 

 

“Yes, thank you,” Blair said. 

 

“Well, I’m going to get back to my sisters house and get things ready to go back home. I’ve already called Captain Banks and he’s welcomed me with open arms. He’s a very nice man isn’t he?”

 

“Yes, he’s a good man to work for,” Jim declared. 

 

“You enjoy your breakfast and I’ll see you in a month. Blair, I’m going to take you up on the house hunting if you don’t mind,” Jade asked. 

 

“Not a problem, we’ll see you in a month,” Blair said happily. He hugged Jade and kissed her cheek. 

 

Jim then hugged her and told her, “Be careful driving home.”

 

“Thank you for everything. You’re two of the nicest people I’ve ever met. I’ll be forever in your debt,” Jade said quickly before she left. 

 

She almost ran out of the door, like she didn’t want to say goodbye. Jim and Blair smiled at her from the balcony and she waved them goodbye from the parking lot. 

 

Blair turned to Jim and said, “Now I hope you don’t think you get to bring people home from every plane trip you have to be on.”

 

Jim kissed Blair and moved him indoors for some good loving. Jim knew that he was going to be happier then he’d ever been and he wasn’t going to question it. He was just going to accept it and fuck like crazy. 

 

Both men walked up the stairs to their bedroom, forgetting all about breakfast. This was indeed a good day. 

 

The end


End file.
